Birth of the Blue Dragons
by Bridgy
Summary: Two years after the Series comes a new adventure! The trio find themselves caught up in another mess with a girl named Zaria; raised by gypsy's she takes the trio outside the walls of Curston in search of the Blue Dragons. But when they're persude by a young trickster their fun adventure becomes more like a competition. The best part: The Blue Dragons are closer than they think.
1. Into Curston

Knight's of the Silver Dragon  
Birth of the Blue Dragons

Chapter one: Entering Curston

**Not sure where I will go with this story. Just had an idea while trying to sleep one night and I've always wanted to make a KSD story so...here it is!  
Also the cover photo belongs to Emily Fiegenshuh the creator of all the KSD Book covers.**

The summer night air was cool and clear. The stars above shone brightly guiding the way for every human and animal wondering the grassy hills and rocky mountains. Tonight, though, it shone brightly, expecially for a young girl of sixteen; her long golden-auburn hair was pulled back in a high pony-tail, her bangs resting evenly with her brows; her unusual fierce golden eyes almost glowed in the moonlit sky high above her and her creamy white skin gleaming.

The wind blew gently, blowing her hair back and lifting the flap on her bottom up only slightly. Her outfit consisted of: a dark blue V-neck puffed T-shirt and white fabric wrapping round her wast and being tide in the back in a bow firmly to show off her flat tummy. She then wore a dark blue skirt to match the shirt but it stopped half way to her thighs and she wore black spankys underneath and the back of the skirt was longer reaching to the back of her knees. It had a white dragon carefully painted on crawling up the back of the skirt, its long and sharp finger nails looks fierce as its mouth was painted wide open showing off its larg fans and its spiked tail trailing up the other side so that it looked trapped inside the back of the skirt. And lastly were the thigh high white socks and blue toe covered sandals with ropped straps to hold her tiny feet in place. And to top it all off she carried with her a dark leather bag laying criss-crossed over her shoulders.

Her small feet helped her move quickly and her small figure made it easier for her to escape or hide in small areas. On each hip were two doouble blaided swords strapped down. She looked down at the vast valley before, not looking back where she had came, which was a forest and in that forest lives some of the gypsies where she was also found as an infant in the cold winter winds left to die. She saw the gypsies as her own family and friends, though she could never see herself as a gypsy. There was always a thought nagging at the back of her mind telling her to move on and explore; to see what was out there beyond the talls walls of the trees that protected her.

Now she was ready. Ready to explore this world and all it had to offer, good and bad.  
She ran down the grassy hill, the wind fighting against her. The view of Curston was coming into view and she smiled, her golden eyes glinting with success. This young girl had heard stories of the Knight of the Silver Dragon and wondered if they really lived up to their titles. Well, she woud be able to put them to their test if theur agreed to acompany her on an adventure for the search of The Blue Dragons. Supposivly The Blue Dragons were just as rare as the Silver Dragons and just as powerful yet stories about them were fadding. The Blue Dragons had not been seen in a thousand years. Those who have heard of the stories imagen them all dead or sleeping deep within the earth.

Perhaps they were all dead though, but whay would be the point in telling this story if they were? Rumor has it that The Blue Dragons lay deep in the sea, their bodies turned to stone after so long of sleeping. Others say that dragon eggs laid burried in sand in the bottom of the ocean and then their are those that believe that The Blue Dragons have taken form of humans and even live among them, but would believe that? So the story about The Blue Dragons remain a mystery...until now.

The girl finally reached the calls of Curston, coming in through the north near Broken Town. She placed her naked palms on the stone wall and felt the wall bit, closing her eyes and getting a good feel. When she opened her eyes she glanced up at the wall and smirked. _Climbing this wall should be easy enough,_ she thought. The young girl stepped a good fifty yards away, grabbed some rop and sprinted towards the wall. She got about half way up and took her rop and took the loop and tossed it of the wall grabbing on to one of the pillers and pulled herself up the rest of the way and then climbed her way down with the cracks in the walls.

When her feet laid perfectly on the dirt she crouched down and looked round herself. Seeing that no one but a few drunks stumbling around and leaning up against the wall to steady themselves out she continued to sneak around. After a while of sneaking around she came close to a pub called The Skinned Cat. She grimaced at the name.  
"Looky here." snarled a voice. The young girl turned around fast and saw two giant half trolls half humans. The look of them would make anyone grimace and worse yet they were looking for a fight. "Kinda late to be walkin' round here in this part of Curston, don'cha think?" the peach colored troll snorted and laughed as he turned to his friend with an eye patch.  
His friend wipped the slober from his whisky covered mouth. He laughed like a retarded step-child and scratched his belly. "She looks tasty!"  
The young girl placed a hand on one of her swords, ready to fight but she was introrrupted when a few night guards saw them. The trolls were quick to take off and the young girl ran off as well and into a dark alley with only a few rats to keep her company and watched the guards run past her. Sneaking into Curston was easier than she had thought and she grinned, her golden eyes shimmered with mischief.


	2. Metting with Breddo

**Been a while since I last updated this story. Anywho! I got the last two books of KSD so now I'll be getting more ideas, building characters better, more little side adventures and all that fun stuff! So stay tuned and keep reading :)**

Chapter two: Meeting with Breddo.

Zaria walked into the skinned Cat, a strong smell of beer and stinky men flooded the place. A half orc stumbled up next to her and burped loudly in her ear; she ducked quickly and moved to the side, accidently hitting an old fellow in the back.  
"Watch it, twerp!" he snapped.  
Zaria smiled innocently. "So sorry, Sir." and she gave him a little curtsy.

Zaria continued on, trying not to bump into any more people. A song was starting up then and the tune was familiar. She had heard it once before by a passing traveler who happened to stay the night in her camp of gypsies. Drums rolled and a soft sound of a fiddle was growing louder. Tambourines banged together, making it sound like stars were shooting across the sky and then exploding and shimmering down on the crowd of dancing folk. Some were holding hands and looping arms and running around in circles while others raised their drinks and whistled along to the deep sound of humming men.

What a sight! Zaria was glad to see such merry people and wanted badly to join in on the fun, but alas, she could not. Zaria was on a mission to find The Knights of the Silver Dragon. She had heard stories about how they saved their town. They sounded like heros and so Zaria wanted to meet them face-to-face, to see if they really lived up to their title. She had once met an old wizard by the name of Zendric; he too once passed by her camp. It was only for a short while, but Zaria had spoken with him. She asked, "Where do you come from?"  
And he replied, "I am from Curston."  
Zaria crinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes. "Where the heck is that?"  
Zendric lifted a hand and pointed south. "That way. About a three days journey."  
"Oh wow!" Zaria was somehow amazed by him right away and asked him another question. "Are you really a wizard?"  
Zendric smiled only slightly and told the young Zaria, "Why yes, I am. In fact, I am training a few young boys to become great wizards too, though, not all will pass I'm afraid."

"Whys that?" She asked.  
"They all must study their magic with great effort. I have one student who I am most proud of. He studies very hard."  
"Who is he?"  
"So many questions," Zendric said. "His name, is Kellach."  
Just then Zaria was called by her mother to help with the cooking and she left the old wizard be. The next day, as Zendric was getting ready to leave Zaria called out to him. " ! How old are you?"  
Zendric turned around and called back, "Over four-hundred years old!" he called back to her.

Zaria never forgot about Zendric after and she came here to find him too. Perhaps he was still alive and would be willing to help her out. And perhaps if she did find The Knights of the Silver Dragon would be willing too. Besides, who would want to miss out on a great adventure? And just a Zaria was really starting to enjoy herself she felt someone try to take her bag. She swung around fast, grabbing the man's wrist and holding it up. Zaria then took her free hand and pushed her palm into his stomach and made her fall to his knees with a cough.  
"You are a terrible thief." she told the middle aged man.  
He looked up and gave her a silly grin, rubbing his stomach. "Oi...You have a fast reaction and good senses." he told her, standing up now. "The names, Breddo." he held out a hand.  
Zaria glanced at his hand and then back to his face. "Nice try."  
The man named Breddo looked embarrassed now. "You are good."  
Zaria nodded and smiled. "One of the best, I believe." she told him. "But it's nice to meet you too."

"So what brings you to Curston? You're obviously not from here."  
Zaria nodded. "No, I'm not. I'm not really from anywhere."  
"A Roma eh?" Breddo said.  
Again Zaria nodded. "Yes, sir! I was raised by the Roma, thus knowing a thief and catching one when I see one."  
"Good point," Breddo told her.  
Zaria cleared her throat. "Breddo, right? May I ask you a question? You look like someone who knows quite a bit about this town."  
"Go ahead."  
Zaria leaned in and said only loud enough for Breddo to hear. "I'm looking for certain people," she paused. "They go the names of The Knights of the Silver Dragon and Zendric."  
They leaned apart and Breddo gave a knowing nod. "Yes, I have heard of them. Why do you seek them?"  
"I have an offer."  
"What kind of offer?"  
Zaria waved a hand in front of her face. "I'm afraid that's only for them to know."  
"Then I can't help you. If I don't know what you have planned with them then I have no business telling you their whereabouts."  
Zaria nodded, understanding. "Fair enough; do you know anyone else who may know them?"  
Breddo nodded. "I do, but again I will not tell you anymore."  
Zaria sighed. "Well, you are no help. Be seeing you then, Breddo," but before she walked away she looked to him and said, "Best keep up your talent with stealing. You seem a bit rusty." she smiled and walked off.

**Review please?**


End file.
